marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Verna (Earth-001)
, Hounds (leader) | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Solus (father, deceased); Morlun (brother); Bora (sister); Brix (brother); Daemos (brother); Karn (brother, deceased); Jennix (brother); Thanis (brother); Malos (brother); Mortia (sister) | Universe = Earth-001 | BaseOfOperations = Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; formerly Loomworld, Earth-001 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hunter of super-powered beings | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145 | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Miguel Angel Sepulveda | First = Superior Spider-Man #33 | Death = Spider-Force Vol 1 3 | Quotation = I am Verna of the Inheritors and I will feast on your bones! | Speaker = Verna | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 10 | HistoryText = Spider-Verse Verna was a member of the Inheritors, a family of hunters set out to hunt down and extermine every spider-totem from the Multiverse. She used her own Hounds to do her bidding for her. When the Inheritors managed to gather three spider-totems needed to perform a ritual, The Other, The Scion, and The Bride, the Spider-Army formed to oppose the Inheritors travelled to their base, Loomworld, to stop them. In the end, the Spider-Army managed to overpower the Inheritors and stop the ritual which would've ended them all. The Inheritors were left in Earth-3145, a universe with a radioactive Earth, where they would die due to them being extremely vulnerable to radiation, and couldn't escape, because the Master Weaver they had enslaved and used to travel across the Multiverse had been killed. However, Spider-Man gave them the knowledge of a shelter in Sims Tower, where they could survive, but not pose a threat anymore. Spider-Geddon With the Web-Warriors sending robots to monitor the Inheritors who always ended up destroyed, they would eventually hack their cloning technology in Earth-616, since Superior Octopus was using it in order to avoid death. She would get the Dimensional Travel Watch of Spider-Gwen and trap her in another dimension. Finally, all the Inheritors had the bodies cloned and Otto's lair was destroyed. With the plan of resurrecting their father, she used the Watch to travel to the universe with the crystal containing his soul, the same radiated Earth they were trapped. She would encounter some of the Multiverse's Spider-Totems. They would escape and left her to die because of the radiation, but not before she used her watch to send Spider-Woman and the crystal to the rest of the Inheritors. | Powers = Verna possesses a variety of superhuman attributes as a result of Inheritors' unique physiology. Life Force Energy Absorption: Verna's primary power is the ability to absorb the life force energy of other living creatures, thereby granting herself superhuman physical abilities. Even though Verna can absorb the energies of virtually any being, she must occasionally renew herself by feeding upon pure forms of animal-related superbeings from one of the four categories that make up her own, unusually pure, DNA such as animal, insect, human, and bird. Once Verna has touched a human, she is able to sense that person's life force across great distances. *'Superhuman Strength:' Verna possesses superhuman strength that varies according to how recently she has fed and on what kind of source. *'Superhuman Speed:' Verna can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Verna's musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the fatigue toxins of human beings. While her stamina depends upon she's fed, Bora can physically exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' Verna's body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human being. It is known that Bora can withstand great impact forces, such as being physically struck by various Spider-Totems, that would severely injure or kill a human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Verna's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Verna's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Verna is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging and all known diseases. However, she cannot "resurrect" by being cloned in Jennix' stronghold on Earth-802 anymore after the destruction of it by Kaine, Ben Reilly, and Black Widow. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Radiation: Verna and the Inheritors are extremely sensitive to radiation. | Equipment = | Transportation = Dimensional Travel Watch | Weapons = | Notes = * Verna especially enjoys preying on the young. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Totem Hunters Category:Verna (Earth-001)/Quotes Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Immortals Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Dependency Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Spider-Geddon casualties